The Unmotivated Chef
by Meeplo
Summary: This story will mostly be in my OC's P.O.V. He will journey through totsuki along side Soma and the rest of the gang. He may also be related to someone in this story (hehe). Anyways hope you enjoy this story, it is my first fanfic that I actually will be posting so feel free to critique and give me some ship ideas. I will try to keep them in character as well. Hope you enjoy!
1. Rai Kobayashi

**This story will mostly be in my OC's P.O.V. He will journey through totsuki along side Soma and the rest of the gang. He may also be related to someone in this story (hehe). Anyways hope you enjoy this story, it is my first fanfic that I actually will be posting so feel free to critique and give me some ship ideas. Also I will try to keep the characters in character and not give them different personalities because I really like most of the characters and their personalities. So hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Rai's P.O.V**

I had just arrived at Totsuki Academy and was taking in the sights of this gigantic academy like I do every other day. It was the day where the transfer students had transferred in, the Headmaster was about to begin his speech so I slowly made my way there with a grin, baring my cat-like teeth. _Maybe I will finally find someone my age that I can make my rival._

As I finally made it to the ceremony there was a boy with red hair, slightly lighter than my own. He started speaking "Oi, My name is Yukihira Soma and I look forward to beating you all, no one can beat someone who doesn't have any actual experience working at a diner.".

The crowd of kids glared at him while I casually chuckled at the whimsical comment. While laughing I was interrupted by a girl with dark blue hair nervously saying "How can he do that, look at all the people." while writing the kanji for "man" along the palm of her hand.

I looked at her and laughed "Tadokoro-Chan there's no need to be nervous."She looked at me with her worried eyes "How could he say something as bold as that in front of everyone."

"Some people are a bit more bold compared to others" I said with a small smile as I walked back to class. _How interesting._

It was the end of the day, we didn't have to cook for today. So I headed back to my dorm. The polar star dormitory.

I was on my way there and saw the red haired boy from the ceremony talking to what looked like the dorm mother. I walked up to them and slipped my way through and said "Welcome in advance" as I kept walking.

"Hey don't make him think the test is easy! He doesn't even have his own ingredients!" said Fumio-San.

"I can tell he'll make it ." I said with a light snicker. As I started to walk again, Soma cut in "Can I use the leftover scraps?" with a look of determination.

I made it to my room, _He will surely be interesting enough for me to make him my rival so I can stop holding back..._ I started to fall asleep until I heard a noise in the vents, I looked up and said "What's up Isshiki-Senpai?"

He looked at me with a mischievous smile "Your sister told me to give you this." As he dropped a letter down and landed on my stomach. "Oh and by the way you should come to the party in Zenji's room with our newest dorm mate."

"No thanks, I'd rather sleep." I said as I put the letter on my table and went back to lying down.

"Alright then enjoy." Isshiki-Senpai said as he went to join the party.

I looked at the letter, _Hmm a letter from Aneki, that's a first._ I stared at the letter and finally had the urge to read it.

 _Arara Rai, You still haven't done anything at Totsuki, you're not as fun as you used to be. Don't you want to keep up with your Onee-Chan. Will you find someone who will make you more interested in trying harder, we will see Rai._

 _From Your Favorite Onee-Chan._

I put the letter in my desk and looked at my ceiling. _What a way to encourage me aneki._ I got up and went to the party for the first time in my time at this dorm.

I stepped out of my room and walked into Zenji's room to see everyone tasting dishes with a blush of delight worn on their faces.

"What's going on?" I said in slight confusion but still wearing my usual mischievous smile.

"Isshiki-Senpai cooked for us" said Todoroki with a delighted face as she dug into the meal.

"Sorry I didn't make you one Rai-Kun I didn't think you'd show up, was it the letter?" Isshiki-Senpai said with an unchanging smile.

I stared down Isshiki-Senpai with a small grin "Possibly."

"How?" Soma blurted as he stared at the food in shock at how good it was.

"He's one of the Elite Ten" I said to him while leaning on the wall casually.

He looked at me with a blank expression and said "What's that?".

"They are the top 10 cooks in the school, Isshiki-Senpai is the 7th seat meaning the 7th best in the academy". Yuki butted in.

"Ah I forgot to mention, Rai-Chan's sister is the second seat, Rindou Kobayashi" Isshiki-Senpai said as he put his arm around me and smiled.

It was a stare down, imaginary sparks started to fly and the intensity was getting thicker while Tadokoro and the other girls and the guys stared in awe at how the two most calm and laid back people were in a staredown.

"Hey Isshiki-Senpai" Soma said suddenly.

He suddenly stopped and looked at Soma "Yes?"

"How do I get into the elite ten?" Soma said with a serious expression.

I smiled, _Aneki I think I may have found someone worthy of that title of my rival_. "You have to challenge them to a shokugeki." I said laughing.

"You can challenge anyone to a shokugeki but you would have to bet something pretty intense in return if you were to face an elite ten member so I wouldn't suggest it." I said while chuckling.

"Well that's if they even except it to begin with, most won't even take the offer" I shrugged

"I'll get one of them to accept my challenge, I will be the first seat." He said with determination.

"I want to challenge Nakiri-San" Soma said with eyes still brimming with determination.

"Ah Nakiri-San, I see." I said while looking down.

"Well hope that goes well I'll see you tomorrow I'm going off to bed." He walked out.

"Oi, What's up with him?" Soma said confused

"Rai-San and Nakiri-Chan have a little bit of history, they were what you call childhood friends." Isshiki said in a slight whisper losing his smile.

* * *

 **That was the First Chapter of The Unmotivated Chef! Hope you all enjoy feel free to leave a helpful critique I'd really appreciate it. So until next time, which should be in a few days! So you you all soon!**


	2. Venison

**Welcome to the second chapter of The Unmotivated Chef! I'm most likely going to be doing this chapter in Third Person to test out which one comes out better. This chapter won't be fully centered around Rai but will still turn out well! Remember to feel free to leave some helpful advice! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

It was the next day after that interesting party. The classes were starting soon and there was only minutes left till class started. Rai was sitting at the cooking station in the back corner.

"Hmm I wonder who'll be my partner today" he thought as he yawned.

As he had said this the door opened to reveal a few girls walking into the room whispering about the usual gossip about the latest chefs.

A few seconds later a girl that Rai easily recognized with her short pink hair and a very formal stance as she went up to the Sensei. The Sensei pointed to Rai's station as she walked over and took a seat next to him.

They didn't look at each other for most of the class until the Sensei had announced that today was a partner type cooking challenge.

"In this challenge you and your partner will be making a dish with one of these varieties of meat provided by top quality companies" Sensei said as he opened up the cold storage doors to reveal a wide variety of different meats.

"You will also pick one of you to prep the ingredients while the other makes the dish" said the Sensei.

"I'll cook you prep Hisako-San" Rai said in a calm monotone voice.

Hisako slightly blushed in embarrassment and said "Don't use my first name, just because we've known each other for awhile doesn't give you the right to call me by my first name onl-"

"Only _Erina-Sama_ can right?" He interrupted.

She nodded with a deeper blush.

"Well I say we go with a venison backstrap" Rai said as he grabbed the venison from door.

"You prep, I'll cook." He said with a sudden look of determination.

"Begin!" Sensei said.

All the students had begun to cook their dishes. Rai started to prep the venison while Hisako prepared the glace and chopped the vegetables.

A bit of time had passed and it was now time for us to plate it. Hisako put the glace on the bottom and saved some for on top of the venison as Rai placed it down gently. She slowly drizzled the glace onto the venison and they brought the dish up to their Sensei.

"What is your dish?" He asked with a hungry expression.

"A Venison Backstrap with Veal Demi-Glace" Rai said as he opened the dish revealing a wonderful looking dish that shocked everyone with the delicious aroma coming off of it.

The Sensei gulped in delight and picked up his fork. He cut the venison revealing that it was perfectly cooked and also giving him a better view of the glace making him nearly drool.

He finally picked up a piece with his fork and slowly raised it to his took a bite and chewed in silence. He suddenly got a blast full of flavor, the glace was rich but wild in its own way it almost felt as if he was riding along the juiciness from the meat made the journey through those rapids feel even better, he felt ecstatic.

"You pass A" He said as he had finally calmed down from the experience that he just went through.

His classes were now over for the day and Rai was walking around the academy for a bit. As he walked he overheard a group of fellow students.

"Hey did you see those two shokugeki's?"

"Yeah you mean the one where Erina Nakiri won and shut down the Chan RS."

"Yeah and that transfer student beat one of Erina Nakiri's lackeys in a shokugeki to save the Don RS."

Rai kept walking and thought to himself "Erina is at it again, eh? Although Yukihira-San has some talent as I expected ." as he chuckled to himself. He continued walking through the big campus and unexpectedly was put into a headlock by a very surprising guest.

"Aneki." he said with a calm expression.

She tightened the headlock, "I told you to call me Onee-chan, Rai."

"Fin-" Before Rai could finish his sentence someone familiar had come to his rescue, luckily.

"Rindou! Why did you leave me with all your work!" said a boy with white hair.

Rindou let go of Rai and said "arara Tsukasa, I was just saying hi to Rai" with a pout.

"Oh, It's Tsukasa-San." Rai said as he lightly fixed his hair from the sudden headlock.

Tsukasa turned around nervously "He doesn't even call me Senpai, am I really that bad of a role model."

Rindou slapped him on the back "Rai just doesn't like to use formalities." she said as she put her hand over Tsukasa's shoulder and looked at Rai.

"I guess I have to go do work now or else I'll get in trouble, so bye Rai hope you finally gain some popularity by the next time we meet." She said with a sly smile.

"Sure." he said as he lightly waved.

He had finally made it home and was relaxing in his room until there was a sudden commotion.

He got up and made his way towards this sudden commotion, to arrive and see Yuki and Megumi in a frantic panic. While Soma gave off a determined expression. While the rest of the guys we're slightly sweating more than usual.

He walked up to them with a confused expression "What's with all the racket?"

Soma-Kun picked up the flyer and showed it to him "The training camp from hell" Rai said aloud.

"This looks fun what's with all the worry" Rai said while putting the flyer down.

"So this is what Aneki was talking about when she said popularity" he thought to himself.

While still in panic Rai excused himself from the bunch to go sharpen his knives. His knives were in a little carriable pouch that had a cloth covering them. It was almost like his Aneki's but it was a little bit bigger with one extra knife space.

He started to sharpen his knives one by one they all were getting sharpened and in around 20 minutes he was already putting them away.

Now he finally laid down and was able to relax. After a few minutes of staring at his ceiling, he had drifted off to sleep.

Suddenly he was on the grounds of a very nice and definitely expensive, mansion. He looked around and could feel that he had been here before.

As he turned in the last direction he spotted a young girl with blond hair being followed around by a girl with pink hair.

He smiled joyfully "Erina."

* * *

 **Hey hope you all enjoyed the second chapter of The Unmotivated Chef! Next chapter should be uploaded in a few days since I'm mostly free all weekend so I hope you all are looking forward to it and yes you can probably guess who my OC is going to get shipped with, I honestly think it's a good fit so feel free to leave your opinion on that and If I should continue Third person p.o.v or go with First because either is fine but I wonder which one turned out better! So hope you enjoyed, until next time!**


End file.
